Mundõ
by natsume-kiyuu
Summary: Karena apa yang aku berikan pada dunia takkan membuatmu kembali padaku. -akashi tetsuya


_disclaimer: tokoh tetap milik fujimaki-sensei. daya hanya meminjam karakter untuk melampiaskan cerita fiktif saya._

 _pairing: Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _warning: hati-hati terhadap ooc, banyaknya typo yang membludak. boy x boy_

 _Summary:_ Karena apa yang kuberi pada dunia, tetap tidak membuatmu kembali padaku.

-Akashi Tetsuya

*

Mata biru terpejam. Kembali mengingat masa lampau dimana ia mendapatkan kenangan terindah dan terburuk untuk hidupnya.

Setiap lantunan kimi to boku banka - sakai yuu, menjadi pengiring pengantar tidurnya. Mata terpejam, memimpikan masa itu. Masanya bersama sang emerald.

 **6 tahun lalu, di tanggal yang sama**

 **3 jam sebelum kejadian**

"Akashi-kun, cepatlah... Kita bisa ketinggalan kereta..." surai biru mempercepat pergerakan kakinya. Langkah tak henti bergerak maju dan cepat. Beriring dengan langkah lainnya, langkat tegas seorang pria yang sudah menjadi hak paten sang surai biru.

"Tunggu Tetsuya.. Kau terlalu terburu-buru... Kita tak akan ketinggalan pernikahan Midorima dan Takao meski kita terlambat..." mata emerald memancarkan kehangatan. Kehangatan yang hanya akan di dapatkan untuk sang istri tercintanya.

"Kau lambat sekali Akashi-kun... Aku ingin menyaksikan mereka di depan altar...aku ingin menyaksikan mereka mengucap sumpah pernikahan..."Ujar si surai biru panjang lebar. Tepat ketika si surai biru berkata, mereka telah berada di dalam kereta dan segera menuju ketempat pesta dimana pernikahan sahabatnya diselenggarakan.

Tak ada orang yang tak bahagia ketika sahabat mereka meraih kebahagiaannya. Setidaknya itulah yang Tetsuya pikirkan. Karna saat bahagia sahabatnya, ia turut merayakannya bersama sang Suami terkasih. Akashi Seijuuro.

Hingga saat itu tiba. Hari yang sama, hari dimana pernikahan Midorima dan Takao. Menjadi hari kenangan buruk untuk Akashi Tetsuya.

 **Saat kejadian**

Kereta yang di tumpangi Akashi dan Tetsuya mengalami kecelakaan lalulintas yang menyebabkan mereka terguncang dan terhempas. Genggaman terlepas. Akashi melindungi istri sekuat tenaga. Akashi memeluk Tetsuya erat, berharap sang istri tidak mengalami luka fatal.

Akashi terhempas cukup kasar, namun tak perduli. Melindungi istri lebih utama. Tetsuya memeluk sang suami, tangannya mengarah pada kepala Akashi guna melindungi kepalanya. Tangan perih terseret kesana kemari.

"Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun...aku takut..." seolah takut akhir dunia berakhir seperti ini. Dia memberikan seluruh kekuatan. Saling melindungi.

"Aku disini, Tetsuya.. Tak perlu cemas... Aku akan melindungimu..." pelukan dieratkan. Kandungan terasa perih. Tetsuya meringis. Nemahan sakit yang menjadi-jadi.

Akhirnya kereta berhenti berguncang. Cukup lama berdiam sampai keadaan dirasa benar-benar aman. Akashi melepas pelukannya. Kuroko melepas tangan yang melindungi kepala suami.

Mata emerald menatap mata biru. Cukup lama mereka bertatap, pelukan kembali terjadi. Tetsuya menangis haru. Akashi menangis pilu. Setidaknya merela selamat karena saling melindungi.

Ponsel berdering menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Midorima. Tangan bergerak, menggeser poin hijau ke bawah.

"Ya, Midorima-kun... Ya.. Terjadi kecelakaan kereta... Kami baik-baik saja...ya...baiklah... Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun ingin bicara padamu..." Tetsuya memberikan telepon.

"Ya Shintarou... Aku baik-baik saja... Tetsuya juga baik-baik saja... Mungkin kami akan terlambat... Bisa? Kalau begitu tolong ya... Baiklah kututup telponnya..."sambungan terputus. Mata biru menatap suami.

"Apa katanya?" tangan mungin menyentuh dada emerald. Gurat cemas terpancar diwajah asianya.

"Midorima meminta orang-orangnya untuk menjemput kita... Kau bisa bergerak, Tetsuya?" sedikit mengendurkan pelukan. Memberi akses agar sang istri dapat bergerak.

Tetsuya terduduk. Menatap sekeliling iba. Banyak nyawa tak terselamatkan, namun banyak juga nyawa yang masih bertahan. Sekali lagi, Tetsuya berucap syukur pada Tuhan, ia dan suami masih memiliki nyawa untuk bersama.

Akashi bergerak pelan, amat pelan. Tetsuya membantu, namun Akashi menolak. Mengatakan ia baik-baik saja hanya sedikit terkilir.

 ** _1 jam setelah kecelakaan terjadi._**

Haus mulai merengguti kerongkongan. Persediaan air yang di berikan pihak kereta mulai berkurang. Satu orang hanya di berikan dua botol mineral. Dan sudah satu jam berjalan sejak kecelakaan terjadi. Tak kunjung menemukan titip pertolongan pemerintah. Namun mereka masih berjuang mempertahankan hidup. Akashi dan Tetsuya berjuang bersama menyimpan persediaan mineral mereka. Tetsuya tidak sendiri. Ia berdua. Tidak. Ia bertiga. Ada sati nyawa lagi bertaham dinantara mereka. Tetsuya tengah mengandung.

Masih saling berjuang, Akashi tak sekalipun meninggalkan Tetsuya. Tidak satu centi-pun.

 ** _3 jam setelah kecelakaan terjadi_**

Tetsuya meringis. Perutnya kesakitan.

"Oh tidak.. Tetsuya... Permisi... Apa ada dokter kandungan disini? Istri saya kesakitan..." Akashi panik. Tetsuya terus meringis. Tak cukup banyak lagi yabg bertahan. Akashi memberi Tetsuya minum. Setidaknya meredakan sakitnya, walau sedikit.

"Saya dokter kandungan... Namaku Aida Riko... Boleh saya periksa istri anda?" salah seorang penumpang gerbong kereta bergerak. Surai coklat yang manis.

Akashi memberi jarak, mengizinkan sang istri untuk diperiksa.

"...Kuroko-kun?" Riko terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa istri yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Kantoku... Lama tidak...akh-" Tetsuya kembali meringis. Kali ini dengan cekatan Riko memeriksa Tetsuya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bisa mengandung, Kuroko-kun..." Riko tersenyum lembut. Tetsuya membalas senyuman itu tak kalah lembut.

"Leadaan yang jarang sekali ditemui dalam biologi. Kau ternyata benar-benar seorang omega... Aku terkesan... Dan kau cukup kuat mempetahankan janinmu Kuroko-kun.." Riko melanjutkan.

Akashi masih dalam keadaan panik, tampak menunggu Riko untuk berbicara. Riko menoleh. Memberi senyuman di wajahnya.

"Anak kalian baik-baik saja.. Kuroko-kun cukup kuat ternyata untuk mempertahankan kandungannya... Ia hanya menendang-mendang..anak kembar yang saling melindungi..." Riko memberi pendapat tentang kandungan Tetsuya.

Dua pasang mata melotot, menatap Riko lalu bertatapan.

"Anak kami kembar? Kembar katamu?" ucapan bersamaan kedua pasang itu memnyentuh hati Riko.

Riko mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Ya, anak kalian kembar? Apa kalian tidak mengetahuinya?" Riko mengernyit bingung.

Keduanya kembali menggeleng serentak. Riko tergelak.

"Kalian tidak memeriksa kedokter? Atau memang tidak ingin mengetahui kalau anak kalian kembar?" Riko kembali berbicara. "selamat Kuroko-kun, Akashi-san.. Anak kalian kembar ..." Riko mengulurkan tangan. Kebahagiaan kecil masih menyelimuti sepasang suami istri dan teman satu Klub Tetsuya.

"terima kasih... Terima kasih, kantoku..." hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan, meski keadaannya sesulit ini. Riko mengangguk.

"Bertahanlah... Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dari gerbong ini... Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan, Kuroko-kun... Demi anak-anakmu...demi Suamimu juga..."

Lalu Riko berpamitan, kembali menemui kekasihnya.

Akashi memeluk Tetsuya penuh sayang. Bahagia rasanya bila kau terlalu dicintai dan kau dipeluk pada saat yang laing membahagiakan. Aku betul bukan?

 ** _5 jam setelah kecelakaan terjadi._**

Tatsuya mulai melemah. Persedian air mineral mereka habis. Pertolongan tak kunjung datang. Meski begitu, Tetsuya masih terus berjuang agar tetap hidup. Tertidur cukup untuk menahan hara haus dan laparnya.

Ponsel kembali berdering. Midorima kembali menelepon.

Tetsuya mengangkat.

"Ya...Midorima-kun...kau sudah tiba? Ohh Tuhan..syukurlah...ya... Akan ku nyalakan terus teleponnya agar GPSnya mudah kau temukan..terimakasih Midorima-kun... Terima kasih..." ponsel terus menyala. Kuroko menggenggam sang suami.

"Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun.. Bangun... Midorima-kun sudah datang... Mereka akan menjemput kita disini... Akashi-kun?" tangan mungil mengguncang-guncang tubuh suami. Akashi dingin. Dingin sekali. Tangan mungil terus mengguncang.

"Akashi-kun.. Nee...apa kau kedinginan? Kau mau memakai jaketku?" Tetsuya mencoba berbicara. Mengajak lawannya berbicara. Memastikan perasaannya salah.

Tapi nihil, lawan bicara tak membalas. Setetes airmata mulai mengalir pilu. Tangan terus mengguncang tubuh tegap yang melindunginya sejak tadi. Tak sadar bahwa tubuh itu telah tak bernyawa.

Airmata mulai mengalir deras, pilu. Tangan gemetar menekat nadi tangan suami. Nihil. Tak ada denyutan berarti disana.

Miris. Mengapa saat bantuan hendak datang, nasibnya malah memaksanya berpisah dengan sang suami tercinta? Mengapa harapan pupus ketika hendak muncul cercah cahaya?

Tetsuya menyerah. Mengguncang tubuh Akashi yang telah dingin takkan mampu membawanya kembali. Tetsuya menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Akashinya pergi. Akashinye telah meninggalkannya. Tak lagi memegang tangan mungilnya, tak lagi menyentuh perut buncitnya hanya sekedar untuk menyapa anaknya.

Tangan dingin Akashi diraih. Digerakkan untuk membelai anak mereka. Percuma. Tangan dingin itu takkan kembali menjadi hangat.

Tangan mungil memeluk mayat suami, pilu hati. Pilu tangis. Suami pergi diasaat ia sangat dibutuhkan.

Tetsuya terus menangis. Hingga bantuan Midorima sampai hingga Akashi dibawa kerumah sakit, tangannya tak melepas genggaman dingin itu.

*

Midorima menyesali keterlambatannya menolong sahabat.

Sahabatnya dinyatakan meninggal akibat kehilangan banyak darah di bagian punggung, dan luka-luka bekas karat yang menambah parah karena bakteri dari karat tersebut.

Kuroko mematung mendengar pernyataan yang seakan petir disiang bolong. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengetahui keadaan suaminya? Padahal ia selalu bersama suaminya. Bagaimana ia malah takut sendiri padahal suaminya pasti jauh lebih takut.

Ponsel kembali bunyi. Kali ini sms masuk. Mata Tetsuya melotot. Sms yang tak mungin, kenapa bisa sampai. Sms dari sang suami yang telah tiada.

 _"dear Tetsuya istri tercintaku._

 _Selamat merayakan hari pernikahan kita yang ke 4 tahun sayang, aku tahu saat kau terima sms ini, maka aku sudah pasti tak lagi berada disampingmu untuk tersenyum haru bersamamu..._

 _Kau tau? Aku cukup terkejut mendapati kecelakaan ini terjadi. Siapa menyangka perjalanan bajagia untuk bahasabat dan untuk kita malah berakhir seperti ini?_

 _Tapi tak apa, aku cukup bahagia. Bukan. Tapi aku sangat bahagia. Anak kita, anak kita adalah anak kembar. Anak yang palingbkita tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Anak yang menjadi kebangganku dan kau._

 _Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Seluruh dunia tahu aku mencintaimu..._

 _Jangan menyerah pada hidupmu, walau aku tak lagi di sampingmu... Pikirkanlah anak-anak kita, sayang._

 _Tetsuya, kutitipkan hidupku untukmu. Kutitipkan buah hati kita padamu. Rawatlah mereka hibgga mereka menjadi orang bijak yang membanggakan kita berdua._

 _Ceritakan pada mereka, bagaimana kau bertahan untul mereka, bagaimana aku, ayahnya melindungi mereka dengan cinta._

 _Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Seluruh duniapun akan kuberikan untukmu._

 _Kau bukan hanya sekedar, tapi kau tempatku hidup. Kau adalah bumi dimana aku berpijak. Kau adalah salju yang menyejukkan hatiku._

 _Tanpamu, aku bukanlah siapapun._

 _Kau adalah duniaku, Tetsuya._

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _Lovely_

 _Akashi Seijuuro"_

Airmata mengalir deras. Tetsuya tak lagi mampu berpijak. Kakinya lemah seperti jeli. Air mata kepedihannya tumpah kian pilu. Tetsuya meringis sakit. Sakit pada hatinya, sakit pada perut buncitnya.

Meski dalam keadaan setengah mati dan hidup, Akashi tetap memberinya semangat untuk hidup. Akashi memberinya harapan untuk hidup.

Tetsuya mendekat pada tubuh yang kini telah ditutup kain. Tangan mungil memeluk pilu. Tangan mungil mengusap sayang sang suami yang telah tiada.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun.. Terima kasih... Maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu...sampai tuhan mengambil nyawaku.. Kau adalah hidupku... Aku akan berjuang untu anak-anak kita..."

Kuroko bangkit. Bibirnya mencium kening, mata, hidung dan bibir dingin sang suami. Tersenyum, meski air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Tapi ia berjanji, ia akan berjuang demi masa depan anak-anaknya.

*

Mata biru kembali terbuka. Sosok kecil mungil memanggil-manggil.

"mundo...mundo..." si kecil mungguncang tangan sang ibu.

"Y...ya Sei-kun? Ada apa sayang?" Tetsuya tersenyum. Padangannya mengarah pada satu titik tampan didepannya.

"Mundo menangis? Kenapa? Apa Mundo sakit?" guratan kecemasan anak kecil terpancar. Tetsuya menggeleng. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut anaknya.

"Tidah sayang.. Mundo tidak sakit... Oh ya.. Mana seiyuna-chan? Kau tidak bersamanya?" Tetsuya melebarkan padangan. Tampak anak gadisnya sedang asyik bermain boneka.

Seishirou menggeleng. Tangannya menggenngam telunjung ibunda lembut. Tatapan tajam namun penuh kasih sayang seperti sang ayah membuat Tetsuya mau tidak mau menitikan airmata.

Seishirou panik. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi, menghapus airmata.

"Mundo jangan nangis... Kan ada Seishirou dan Seiyuna yang akan menjaga mundo... Ayah akan marah kalau Mundo menangis..." Seishirou tersenyum tulus. Bagai sihir, Tetsuya ikut tersenyum. Hangat. Hatinya menghangat.

Seperti janjinya pada Akashi, Tetsuya menepati janjinya. Ia menjaga anak-anak mereka hingga sebesar ini. Dan menceritakan masalalu sang ibu. Membanggakan sang ayah yabg telah berusaha melindungi tiga nyawa.

"Ya...mundo tidal akan menangis lagi... Yuk.. Mundo temani kalian main... Kasihan Seiyuna main sendirikan?" Tetsuya bangkit. Tangannya menggenggam tangan lembut milik kloningan Akashi itu.

Berjalan beriringan, menghampiri anak perempuan yang tengah asyik mendandangi bonekanya.

"Mundooooo..."anak perempuan itu bangkit, berlari menuju sang ibu dan memeluknya paha ibunya erat.

Tetsuya jongkok, memeluk kedua anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kami sayang mundo..." serentak keduanya mencium sang ibu tercinta.

"Mundo juga sayang kalian..." ciuman di balas.

Ketiganya salinge berpelukan layaknya teletubis. Lalu mulai melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang asyik bermain.

"Akashi-kun... Lihatlah.. Anak-anak kita begitu cerdas dan juga tampak bahagia... Apa kau melihatnya? Apa kau bahagia disana?" Tetsuya memandang langit.

"Ya...aku melihatnya... Aku terus melihat kalian... Terima kasih tetsuya.. Aku mencintai kalian bertiga..." angin berhembus, membisikkan kata terindahnya. Air mata kesedihan tak lagi membelenggu hati. Karna air mata bahagialah yang mengisi kekosongan.

Dunia berubah sejak hari itu.

 ** _F I N_**

 ** _Ini adalah cerita saya mengingat akakuro week, cerita juga sudah saya publish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama_** ** _. Dan saya bingung. ini kenapa spasi fgn gak pernah bener :( masa iya udah di edit enter tapi pas preview gak jadi paragraf._**

 ** _yuu_**


End file.
